Scroxx
Scroxx is a character of the Redemption Universe, also called the Silver King. He is considered a god or a demigod by many, and as a hero by even more considering his actions in the North in the 3rd century A.G.S.F. (After the Great Spirit's Fall). History Origin Scroxx was found during an Outrider attack on a surveillance outpost of the northern city of Junctus Prime. His life prior to his discovery in 256 A.G.S.F. by deceased Ga-Matoran Miscris, then Fe-Matoran Nurnius and Ga-Toa Haikiu is a mystery ; short journals entries from his laboratory refers to him as a scientist working on a project for the Makuta, but according to the Brotherhood's archives concerning him, he made his presence known to Teridax himself few years before the overthrowing of the Great Spirit on Metru Nui. Junctus Protection Member First uneasy about him and his amnesia, the Toa Council of Junctus Prime acknowledged him as a powerful warrior and an important asset after a few skirmish with Outriders on their frontiers. He was promoted strategist during the course of the War in the North, and became a recognized military commander at the Scara Mine's Machine Uprising in 264, locking away it's mastermind, the augmented Matoran Iyre. Unfortunately for him, Teridax (reincarnated through one of Scroxx's scientific achievement, the Reincarnation Stone), posing as the Outrider's Warlord Skilliox, attacked en masse Junctus Prime a few days later, destroying most of the Protection Force, taking mental possession of the Toa and the survivors in the city through the Crystal Heart of the Tower of Light, and forcing Scroxx and some rare survivors out of the city. Teridax named the conquered city his new capital, and then launched a massive invasion of the South, which would be known as the Outrider Error or Outrider Migration (the reason of the pardon the Junctus Toa were given after their sacrilege on the Great Spirit Body), which caused chaos on the main continent and the formation of the Civilized Toa Protectorate much later, in 789. The Deus Ex Machina After the discovery of his psionic powers during the Fall of Junctus Prime, Scroxx, along with the Toa Junctus, met with Iyre, still imprisoned at Scara Mine after his uprising, to prepare for a counter-attack. Iyre realized he had been manipulated by the power of the old Kanohi Kraahkan he was experimenting on, still connected to Teridax somehow. In expiation, he proposed to build an army of automatons for Scroxx, which he would name later the Deux Ex Machina (God in the Machine). Scroxx accepted the mantle of leader of this new army as the Silver King, and without most people's acknowledgment, he and Iyre reanimated Miscris and augmented her psyche by giving her the Demongunner personality to prepare a retaliation to an unclear threat he saw in a prophetic dream. He also physically augmented Jevla in the same goal. The two left the Deus Ex Machina in 276, under Scroxx's orders, to hunt down something he only described as "Evil Incarnate", a hunt with a prey only appearing 13 centuries later. Sixteen years after the Fall, Teridax finally heard a rumor about a resistance group holing itself in the Mine. When he sent the Possessed Haikiu to force them out with a warband, he was surprised, as he lost psionic contact with all of them, thought only momentarily for Haikiu ; she revealed to him that a powerful psionic user was entrenched at Scara and would use a massive robotic army stored in the depths to attack Junctus Prime and destroy him. Decided to win, Teridax summoned three of his most numerous tribes of Outriders to help his Elite Guard in the City, in supplement of the Possessed Protection Force and Toa already present. Teridax was not aware, however, that Scroxx had diplomatic meetings with his own tribe of Outriders, led by the warlord Kharlia ; the White Muakas, albinos Outriders banished from their tribes and willing to fight their lost brothers until they regained reason, rallied the Machina army in the plains around Junctus Prime. The Muakas weren't the only one rallying Scroxx forces on that day. The warband that formerly attacked the Machina at Scara had been given psionic command battlemechs to act as officers by Scroxx and given immunity to the Crystal Heart's effects through Iyre's augmentations. These Augmented Matoran responded effectively to Scroxx's orders without straining him, making possible his own apparition on the battlefield. Scroxx and his forces first invested the city in all their might ; the defenders were rapidly flushed toward the Tower of Light as the unstoppable and innumerable machines fought their way, killing almost no enemies, especially since the machines had no fear for their own safety. Finally, Scroxx himself burst opened the doors of the Tower with his psionic might acting as a battering ram. While Kharlia and Iyre dealt with the Possessed Toa trying to stop the Silver King's advance, Scroxx went to the Crystal Heart Chamber at the top of the spire. There, he found Teridax, trying to sabotage the Heart, and create a psionic feedback that'd kill every possessed souls in the city. As a last resort, Scroxx shattered the Crystal, blowing the top of the Tower to dust, surviving only because of a psionic shield he created. On the ground, he and Teridax fought a final battle, in which Teridax would have been victorious if not for the timely intervention of the Junctus Toa, who imprisoned him back in the Reincarnation Stone. The Toa Junctus officially claimed to have hidden the Stone, but apparently Scroxx kept the Stone has a necklace as of now, his only mission beyond seeking the new Evil he saw emerging in the future being keeping Teridax locked away. Aftermath of the Junctus Prime Incident After the crushing defeat of Teridax, Scroxx accompanied the now homeless Matoran of Junctus Prime (the city having been obliterated in the last conflict) to his fortress of Scara Mine where he proposed them to make this place their new home. Most accepted, marveled by the technological wonders Iyre developed, and others migrated south to find a better place along with the Toa Junctus. Before their departure, Scroxx met with the Toa, saying that even he would not stay long at this place, and confessed his love to Toa Haikiu, which he considered not only his light in the darkness, but also the only soul he felt he could tell everything. Toa Haikiu responded with a kiss, and then left with the others. Self-Exile In 283, after three years of reigning over Scara's Glory (renamed by the Matoran after an intense voting session), Scroxx left with a legion of augmented Machina warriors, which he dubbed the Followers, machines which had attained the status of person and willingly following Scroxx, toward an unknown location, leaving Iyre in command of the Scara Branch. No one knows where the Silver King went, and few thinks he'll ever come back from wherever he is. Deification as a religious figure Many Matoran living at Scara and sometime elsewhere in the Southern countries believes Scroxx was either a Demigod or a God because of his actions in the North and his legendary psionic prowess. Many cults have sprung far-fetched theories toward his origins, from being the last student of the teachings of the Great Beings, to being an immortal entity taking pity upon this world and taking a physical form as a sacrifice for his people. Many of these cults' followers abstain from speaking his name, calling him by his self-given title, the Silver King, or by other unofficial titles such as God-Emperor, Machine-God, the Technomessiah, etc., which makes them easily recognizable in a crowd. Ironically, Scroxx's sudden disappearance in 283 greatly helped his deification ; many believes that he has ascended to a higher plane of existence to return when the time is right, along with his Followers. The date itself was voted to become the start of a datation system in Scara's Glory and its surrounding, much to its authorities' disagreement. These cults are overly criticized, mainly by the Scara branch of the Deux Ex Machina itself, for it was Iyre who invented the Machina army in collaboration with Scroxx, and he himself jokingly said that this "would make him his godly counterpart in that logic". Actually, some of the cults modified their beliefs in accordance with these critics, putting Iyre as a Saint, as well as others such as Toa Haikiu and Fe-Matoran Nurnius. All of them strongly denied being divine in nature afterward, but nevertheless, these superstitious have taken far too much roots in northern culture to be denied. Abilities Following the Fall of Junctus Prime in 264 A.G.S.F., Scroxx unlocked, through an unforeseen consequence of Teridax's meddling with the Crystal Heart, powerful psionic prowess. These powers manifested in a controllable manners as destructive or protective physical emissions of psionic energies, physiokinetic enhancements (Scroxx could augment his physical strength by assisting it with psionic energies), mind control, and, most of all, mechanic contraptions control. To be able to control all of Deus ex Machina, Scroxx was being strained and forced in a close comatose-state, which is one of the reason he offered Iyre and some Matoran psionically-enhanced command battlemechs to share his power more efficiently. Also, on many occasions, Scroxx displayed prophetic affinities, even foreseeing the attack on Scara Mine by Haikiu's warband and the return of Rûl in the far future of the 16th century A.G.S.F. Physical attributes Scroxx height is about 3,50 meters, and wears an armor of grey, black and prominently silver color patterns. Scroxx possess powerful bipedal legs, strong arms with hands ending in clawed fingers, and a slightly big head. Scroxx wears a black cape. Because of his imposing and fearsome physique, it was difficult for anyone to even consider him being a peaceful soul, and people constantly tried to shout him down as "looking like a monster" or "being an evil being" just in appearances, grieving him greatly. Psychological attributes and personality Scroxx can, on the outside, look like a cold, calculating manipulator, but in reality, most of his plots are to aid those that are close and/or important to him. Scroxx also dislikes working in the light and having appreciation for his work ; he likes it best when people don't worry about him or the people he tries to help. Scroxx is mostly a loner and a solitary soul ; the only person he ever felt free of talking to was Ga-Toa Haikiu, and he fell in love with her because of that feeling of comfort, and with her strong outgoing and empathetic nature. Scroxx has attained a level of power which forced him to assure responsibility over the people below him, especially the Matoran. While opposing any direct threat to the Matoran and Spherus Magna, he silently hopes that new enemies and threats will continue to spread across the world (thankfully granted by the prophetic vision of Rûl's arrival), or else he would have to unwillingly be that threat ; he called himself an agent of Disorder, feeling that a world of full Order (that some Toa are promoting) is a stagnant and boring one, and would lead to the "dumbing down" of all who lived within. He also believes that suffering is the opposite side of happiness and his necessary to an healthy life ; while not encouraging the spread of misery, he doesn't see why people cry out against it, as it's only temporary, and forges the greatest of people in history. Tools and equipement Scroxx carried, prior to the Fall of Junctus Prime, an Electromagnetic Spear, from which he could repulse or drag people and metallic objects from or to him. Afterward, on one-on-one fights, Scroxx was known for using his sheer psionic prowess in battle as a weapon. He used the Deux ex Machina Robotic Army through enthrallment (as they weren't people), using it as "a tool". Scroxx ceremonially uses Haikiu's twin blades, given to him as a farewell gift by his lover, as his carried weapon. Scroxx carries the Reincarnation Stone, itself carrying the essence of Makuta Teridax, as an ornate necklace. Other quotes Trivia *Scroxx look is already altered in real life. I'm waiting for the good time to introduce this "new" form. *Scroxx was actually unaware that he had a cape until Nurnius noticed it at his first arrival to Junctus Prime. *Scroxx seemed aware of Earth and Humanity, or at least another type of intelligent alien race, to an extent. he frequently used latin expressions (which have never been heard on Spherus Magna), hoped to see the Matoran "free to choose their destinies like an entire people (he) saw through the (prophetic) veil", and even had quested an astronomer named Mikto to find "a certain inhabited blue planet" during his three years of reign over Scara's Glory. The project was abandoned by Iyre, not seeing the goal of such a search on his people's life. *Scroxx share similarity to the Man-God Talos of Atmora (or Tiber Septim) from the Elder Scrolls Game Series. Both used their unstoppable might to restore relative order in the world around them, and both have been deified after their (apparent, in Scroxx's case) death. *Some of Scroxx's unofficial titles, like the God-Emperor or the Machine God are actually titles of divine entities of the Warhammer 40000 universe. **The God-Emperor, also known as Leto II or by the title his enemies used, the Tyrant, is a character from Frank Herbert's universe of Dune. Both Scroxx and him possess immense mental powers, have been important leaders (in Leto's case, dictator) and can pierce the veil of the future, at different rates. Leto also took upon him the mission of protecting Humanity and ensuring it's survival, similar at core with Scroxx's visions concerning Matoran. *Scroxx original name was Skroxx, and he was supposed to be an hybrid of Skrall and Vorox on Bara Magna. Since then, Scroxx's name and backstory was massively changed. *Scroxx never mentioned when he was still at Scara Mine that he had divine attributes or such. Judging from his personality, he would have probably despised the practice of a religion with him as a figurehead. *Even if Scroxx's memories of his past services to the Brotherhood of Makuta were reawakened along with his psionic abilities in 264 A.G.S.F., he admitted having no memories prior of being rescued from drowning in the Protodermis Sea by a Brotherhood's Ship a few years before the Fall of Metru Nui and the Great Cataclysm. *Scroxx's theme song is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWxBrI0g1kE Indestructible], by Disturbed. **The song speaks of the "Master of war", which Scroxx proved time and time again during the War in the North that he was, along with the "fear he stroke through the Outriders' hearts". Also, Scroxx deal in war only in necessity, as the narrator does. The legendary tone in Indestructible also denotes the fact that Scroxx himself has ascended to a legendary status. **It should be noted, however, that while the narrator speak of himself as only a soldier carrying orders, Scroxx is a leader who give these orders. Furthermore, the narrator is kept in the dark on the reasons why he fights (and he frankly doesn't care), while Scroxx has total knowledge over his moves and tactics. *Yiolu, prior to being saved by Possession by Scroxx, actually despised him because of his appearance and "supposed" amnesia, which he didn't believe, and frequently publicly humiliated and insulted Scroxx ; during the battle of Junctus Prime, in 280 A.G.S.F., he realized that Scroxx actually not only outranked him in terms of power, but also in terms of nobility and maturity, and he made public apologies to him in front of the population of Junctus Prime, despite Scroxx's protestations ; to Yiolu, it was righteous self-punishment, and he had it coming for a long time. They parted ways in good terms at the end of the year. *Scroxx's abilities were highly inspired by those of Sarah Louise Kerrigan, one of the protagonist of the StarCraft Franchise. Gallery SCROXX png.jpg|Scroxx, wielding his Electromagnetic Spear IMG_0558.JPG|Scroxx, between shadow and light... Scroxx1.JPG|Scroxx and his Spear Scroxx2.JPG|Scroxx, ready for battle Category:BIONICLE: Legacy